Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story 45: The Siege Of Fort Albert
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah travel to India of 1887 to investigate a report of a black stone of the Mi-go being found there.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge.

 **THE PLACE: ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: FEBRUARY 5** **th** **, 2017**

When Hannah Webster arrived home from a quick meal at the Burger Bar, she found her husband, Rex Buckland, in his study of their house, looking over what appeared to be a parched piece of paper, wrapped protectively in a plastic seal. "What's that?" Hannah asked.

"A lead, perhaps." Rex replied. "Our first in ages."

"A lead about the Old Ones?" Hannah asked.

"As I said, perhaps," Rex said. "A British contact of the Inner Circle, a chap named Richard Westphalen, sent this to me from London. It's all that remains of the journal of a Colonel Robert Westphalen, one of his ancestors, who was the commander of a fort, called Fort Albert, during the Raj."

"The time that the British ruled India, right?" Hannah said.

"That's correct. Anyway, Hannah, this describes an incident that took place at that fort on June 20th, 1887. It tells of a mysterious black stone that was brought into the fort."

"A black stone? Like a black stone of the Mi-go?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it could be," Rex replied as he held up the parched paper. "Unfortunately, the house that the Westphalen family was living in at the time, took a direct hit during the Blitz in World War II. Most of the journal lost, except for this bit here, which isn't much. It tells of them finding the black stone, but all the entries after that are gone."

"So I guess we'll never know what happened," Hannah said.

"Actually, Hannah, we will. We're going on a little trip." Rex went over to the cabinet, where he kept all the magical items that he and Hannah had acquired over the years, opened it, and got out the Time Key. "How would you fancy a trip back to the Raj, Hannah?"

"Are you sure about this, Rex?" Hannah asked. "We have no idea what we'll be getting into."

"I know the risks, Hannah, but we have to chance it. We need every lead we can get, if we're going to stop the Old Ones from destroying all life on Earth. Besides, I don't think Richard Westphalen would have sent this to us, if he didn't feel it was important."

"Okay, Rex, I'm in," Hannah replied. "Looks like we're going on road trip into the past."

 **0000000000000**

 **NORTHERN INDIA**

 **JUNE 30th, 1887**

The first thing that struck Hannah, once she and Rex had arrived in India of 1887, wearing period clothing, was the heat. In seconds, she was sweating and fanning herself. "Wow, this is worse than any summer I've known."

"Yes, it does get rather hot in this part of the world at this time," Rex replied, sweating himself. "However, in a few more weeks, the monsoon season will start. That will cool things down."

"Couldn't we have arrived then?" Hannah asked.

"No, we had to time it just right, so our cover stories will hold up," Rex said. "We're already pushing it as is."

"Why? What do you think happened, Rex?"

"I don't know, Hannah. Nothing bad, I hope." Rex then saw the buildings in the distance. "That must be Fort Albert now. Let's go."

 **0000000000000**

As the two former Warlocks walked up to the front gate of Fort Albert, the two British soldiers on guard raised their rifles. "Halt, who goes there?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It's all right, I have clearance," Rex said and produced a piece of paper, which he handed to the soldier. _Let's hope it holds up,_ Rex thought.

"Right, follow me, you two," the solider said after he finished reading the paper. He led them into the fort and knocked on a door.

"Come in," a voice called.

The soldier led Rex and Hannah into the office. The walls of the office were adorned with a Union Jack, a map of the area, and a portrait of Queen Victoria. "Rex Buckland and his wife, Hannah, sir," the soldier announced to the man sitting at the desk. The man appeared to be in his late fifties, with thinning grey hair.

"Right, that will be all, soldier, return to your post," the man said and then turned to Rex and Hannah. "I'm Colonel Robert Westphalen, the commanding officer of this fort."

"How do you do, sir," Rex said. "I'm Rex Buckland, attached to the British Museum, and this is my wife, and assistant, Hannah."

"Pleased to meet you," Hannah said.

"You're American?" Westphalen asked Hannah.

"Yes, I am," Hannah replied and went into the cover story that she and Rex had come up with. "Rex and I met when he was doing a lecture tour in America."

"Well, Mrs. Buckland, this is most unusual. I mean a woman being sent out here."

"As I said, Hannah is my assistant," Rex said. "I'd be truly lost without her."

"Well, we really don't have much accommodations when it comes to women," Westphalen said. "I hope you understand."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself," Hannah said. "In our travels, Rex and I have been to much worse places than this."

"Well, jolly good then," Westphalen said. "So, what brings you two way out here to the back end of beyond."

"We understand that a strange black stone has come into your possession, about ten days ago," Rex replied. "We'd like to examine it, if we could. Hannah and I have seen such stones before."

"So that's what this is all about," Westphalen said. "Some of our lads were on an expedition in the Himalayas when they found the thing. It has writing on it, but I'd be damned if I knew what kind it was."

"The Himalayas?" Rex asked as he exchanged looks with Hannah.

 _Where the Mi-go have one of their habitats,_ Hannah thought.

"Yes," Westphalen said. "They brought it back here. We sent a message about it, but we weren't sure they were taking us seriously, until you two turned up, that is."

 _One of the disadvantages of an era that has no Internet, no cell phones, or modern communications of any means. It took days, if not weeks, for messages to travel any great distances,_ Hannah thought.

"Well, that is why we're here," Rex said. "Could we see the stone?"

"Right, follow me," Westphalen said as he rose from his desk.

 **0000000000000**

Westphalen led Rex and Hannah though the fort, until they came to a small room. "We usually use this for storage, but I thought it would serve as a good place to keep the stone," Westphalen said as he unlocked the door and the three of them went inside. On a table, which stood in the middle of the room, was a black stone.

 _Yep, it's a black stone of the Mi-go,_ Hannah thought. _Just like the one Rex and I saw in Vermont, in 2014._

"Yes, very interesting," Rex said, staying in character. "And I can see the writing you mentioned."

"Right, I'll leave you two to it then. Let me know if you need anything." With that, Westphalen left the room.

"We were right, Rex, it is a stone of the Mi-go," Hannah said. "That expedition must have come close to their habitat in the Himalayas."

"Yes, and then they brought it back here," Rex said. "And we know that the Mi-go don't like it when humans get too close to them, not to mention taking their black stones." Rex began to study the stone. He pulled out a notebook and began writing down the symbols on the stone.

"Well, Rex, while you're doing that, I'm going to prowl around outside the fort," Hannah said. "Perhaps I can find something."

"Right, Hannah, off you go then," Rex replied. "We can compare notes later."

 **0000000000000**

In no time, Hannah was outside the fort, examining the nearby brush land. It didn't take her long to find something. _Look at those tracks, they sure aren't human,_ Hannah thought. _And they don't look like any known animal tracks either._

"Rakshasa," a voice suddenly said.

Hannah whirled around and saw an elderly man standing there. "Pardon me?" Hannah asked.

"Those are the tracks of the Rakshasa," the man said. "There is great evil here." He looked at Hannah. "Tell you friends in the fort that the Rakshasa has come. Their weapons will not help them." With that, the man tuned and walked away, leaving the baffled Hannah behind.

 _What the hell is a Rakshasa?_ Hannah thought to herself.

 **0000000000000**

Later, Rex and Hannah met up in the improvised quarters that Westphalen had prepared for them. It was a room in Fort Albert that was set aside for infrequent visits by VIP's. Hannah brought Rex up to speed on what she'd found out. "Rex, what's a Rakshasa?"

"A Rakshasa is a demon in Hindu legends," Rex replied. "A rather scary looking creature, from what the legends describe. Yes, it fits."

"What does?"

"We're not that far from the Himalayas, Hannah. Clearly the locals have had contact, direct or indirect, with the Mi-go. Over time, they incorporated those encounters into their own legends."

"I get it," Hannah said. "The Rakshasa and the Mi-go are one and the same."

"Yes, they are," Rex replied. "The locals would naturally assume that the Mi-go are the legendary Rakshasa."

"And no doubt those locals that actually saw the Mi-go went mad, thus adding to the legends," Hannah added.

"No doubt that did happen from time to time," Rex said.

"What concerns me, Rex, is the fact that those tracks are so close to this fort. I'm thinking it was a scouting party."

"I'm thinking the same thing, Hannah," Rex said. "The Mi-go clearly want their black stone back. Come on, Hannah, we must tell Colonel Westphalen about this."

 **0000000000000**

"Rakshasa? Superstitious rubbish!" Westphalen said as he sat at his desk, staring at Rex and Hannah.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss this, Colonel," Rex said.

"Mr. Buckland, you're an educated man. Surely you don't believe this drivel."

"Colonel Westphalen, in our travels, Hannah and I have found out that there is more to many old legends than most people know." Rex pointed out.

"And you say that the Rakshasa are real?" Westphalen said, trying not to laugh.

"No, we're saying that beings, that live in the Himalayas, have been mistaken for the Rakshasa by the locals," Hannah said. "The same beings that made that black stone you have here at the fort."

"And those same beings will come for it," Rex added.

"Look, I don't know what this is all about, but I'm not about to start jumping at shadows," Westphalen said. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have much work to catch up on." With that, Westphalen turned his attention to the paperwork on his desk.

"Well, that could have gone better," Hannah said as she and Rex walked out of the office.

"I know, Hannah, but there is only so much we can tell him," Rex said. "We can hardly tell him that we come from the future, after all."

"Speaking of which, do we go back to 2017 now?" Hannah asked.

"No, not yet. I've not finished transcribing the symbols on the stone. Don't ask me why, Hannah, but despite the Mi-go threat, I feel that I have to finish this."

 **0000000000000**

Later, while Rex was still busy transcribing the black stone, Hannah had gone down to the fort canteen to get some food for Rex and herself. She had just collected the food, when she found her path blocked by a British solider. "Can I help you?" Hannah asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, Miss," the solider replied. "My name's MacDougal, Colin MacDougal."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. MacDougal," Hannah replied. "However, before you get any ideas, I should tell you that I'm happily married."

"Oh, it's not that, Miss. I was just wondering if you needed extra protection." MacDougal said.

"Extra protection?"

"Yes, with you being a woman."

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked, feeling her temper starting to rise.

"You're a long way from the kitchen, Miss," MacDougal said, grinning. "Where a woman like you belongs."

"Well, Mr. MacDougal, let me tell you a few things," Hannah said, her voice icy. "I've travelled to places and seen things that would make you faint in terror. And for your sexist comments, there will come a time when women will be able to vote, be elected to public office, and, yes, serve in the military. Yes, that's happening. My only regret is that you most likely won't live long enough to see that happen, and will be forced to eat crow. Now, if you will excuse me." With that, Hannah pushed past MacDougal and headed out of the canteen.

"Don't any of you dare laugh!" MacDougal, his face red, said to his fellow soldiers.

 **0000000000000**

"I tell you, Rex, I wanted to smash his arrogant face in," Hannah said, once she'd brought the food back to the room where the black stone was.

"Hannah, this is 1887, remember," Rex replied. "That kind of attitude is to be expected."

"I know, but still, I so wanted to tell him about the battles you and I have fought in. He would have peed his pants."

"I'm sure he would have," Rex said. "However, it's best we not reveal too much about ourselves. We're strangers to this time."

"Yeah, I know," Hannah said with a sigh. "How's your transcribing coming along?"

"Almost finished," Rex said.

"Well, you better hurry. The sun is going down," Hannah said. "I think the Mi-go are going to attack once it gets dark."

"I feel the same way, Hannah. That would be when they'd have the greatest advantage."

 **0000000000000**

Night fell fast, and the two British soldiers, Michaelson and Baker, who were guarding the gate to Fort Albert, were on full alert. "What was that?" Michaelson said as he peered out into the dark.

"What was what?" Baker asked.

"I saw something moving out there."

"What? I don't see anything," Baker replied.

"I tell you that someone is out there," Michaelson said. As he spoke, two figures appeared out of the night. "There, I told you."

"Halt! Who goes..." Baker began, before the two figures fully emerged from the darkness, and the screaming began.

 **0000000000000**

Rex had just finished transcribing the stone, when he and Hannah heard the screams.

"It's started," Hannah said. _The Mi-go are here._

"Come on, Hannah, we'd best remove ourselves from the vicinity of this stone." Rex said. The two former Warlocks quickly rose and left the room. Once they were out in the corridors, the saw some British soldiers running down the hall. _Those poor chaps have no idea what they're up against,_ Rex thought.

"So what now, Rex? Do we go back to our own time?" Hannah asked. "I mean, whatever happened here is part of history. We can't change the outcome."

"That's just it, Hannah, we don't know the outcome," Rex replied. "The records were lost, remember."

"Well, it's obvious to me what happened. The British get their butts handed to them by the Mi-go." To emphasize her words, more screams could be heard in the distance.

"Yes, Hannah, but I feel that we have to see this through. We owe it to history at least," Rex said. "Come, we must try to reach the Colonel."

 **0000000000000**

Westphalen was still in his office, when Rex and Hannah entered. "This is not a good time, Buckland," Westphalen said. "In case you haven't noticed, we seem to be under attack."

"I know that, Colonel, and I know who, or what, is attacking you," Rex replied. "They've come for the black stone."

"I told you about that rubbish..."

"Listen, you, it's not the Rakshasa you have to worry about, it's much worse than that!" Hannah snapped. "Rex and I have dealt with these creatures before, Colonel, and you can't fight them. Your weapons will have no effect."

At that point, MacDougal, the solider Hannah had met before, burst into the office. "It's no good, Colonel, our guns are useless," MacDougal babbled. "Those things, they're not human! We can't even get too close to them!"

"You can't win this, Colonel. Let them take the stone and they'll leave," Rex suggested.

"Who will leave?" Westphalen snapped.

"They're called the Mi-go, Colonel," Rex said. "They've been on Earth for thousands of years."

"You mean aliens?" Westphalen asked.

"Yes, Colonel, aliens," Rex replied. He wished he could cite _War Of The Worlds_ , however, H.G. Wells would not publish his famous novel for another decade or so. "Fortunately, the Mi-go prefer to avoid humanity, unless one of two things happen. Humans get too close to them, or you take something that belongs to them."

"Like that black stone you have," Hannah said.

"So what do we do?" Westphalen asked.

"Tell your men, whoever is left, to stand down and confine themselves to quarters. The Mi-go will take the stone and leave," Rex suggested.

"But..."

"Do it! That is if you still want to have a command to save!" Hannah shouted.

"Well, I don't see what we have to lose now," Westphalen said slowly and turned to MacDougal. "Tell the men to stand down and return to quarters."

"Yes sir!" MacDougal said, the relief clear in his voice.

 **0000000000000**

When the sun rose, the casualties were clear. Although none of the soldiers who had seen the Mi-go had died, all of their minds hade been destroyed and they would have to spend the rest of their lives in institutions. "Twenty-seven good men, all permanently mad," Westphalen said, shaking his head. He, along with Rex and Hannah, were in the fort infirmary. All around them, men were lying in the beds, men who's hair had all been turned prematurely white, one result of seeing the Mi-go close up, "How in God's name am I going to report this?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Colonel," Rex said. "However, you must not tell anyone the truth."

"Don't worry about that, Buckland. If I wrote down what really happened here, that beings from space attacked this fort, they would think me mad too."

"So what do you think they'll think happened?" Hannah asked.

"I have no idea. I imagine the whole thing will be hushed up anyway," Westphalen said.

"I would imagine so," Rex said. _I know that the journal that you will write of this incident will be stored away, until the Blitz destroys most of it,_ he thought.

"The men say that the black stone is gone," Westphalen said. "These Mi-go, they took it back, just like you said they would."

"Yes, they did."

"Tell me, Mr. Buckland, you don't work for the British Museum, do you." Westphalen said.

"No, Colonel, I don't. And I would suggest you don't ask where Hannah and I came from. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't tell you."

"Let's just say that we work for an organization that opposes beings like the ones that attacked this fort and leave it at that," Hannah added.

"And you can't tell me anything about this organization, can you."

"I'm afraid not, Colonel," Hannah said, shaking her head.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you two were never here," Westphalen said. "The records will show no indication of your visit. Anyway, good luck to both of you."

"And to you, Colonel," Rex said. He and Hannah watched as Westphalen turned and walked away.

At that point, MacDougal walked up to Hannah. "I owe you an apology for what I said before. If this is the kind of thing that you have to deal with, then you're the bravest woman I've ever met. Braver than me that is."

"Apology accepted," Hannah said.

"God bless you both then," With that, MacDougal turned and walked away.

 _Looks like he learned a valuable lesson here,_ Hannah thought. "I wish there was more we could have done here, Rex,"

"I know, Hannah, but, as you said, all this is part of history, what happened here was always going to happen, whether we were present or not," Rex replied. "Anyway, we've learned what we came here to learn. Let's go home."

 **0000000000000**

 **ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **FEBRUARY 5** **th** **, 2017**

Upon their return to 2017, Rex and Hannah had adjourned to Rex's study, and had gotten to work at translating the writings from the black stone. It didn't take Rex long to find something. "Oh dear," Rex said. "This could change everything."

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Apparently the Mi-g in the Himalayas believed that not all the Old Ones were sealed in that empty dimension at the end of the war. According to the writing on the black stone, one of them was unaccounted for."

"Which one?"

"His name is Hastur," Rex replied. "He's a relatively minor Old One, but still powerful."

"Is this really a problem, Rex?" Hannah said. "I mean all that was 130 years ago, after all. If Hastur had been found in the intervening time, surely we'd know about it now."

"Yes, Hannah, but that doesn't change the fact that Hastur is still out there, Hannah. And we mustn't forget that there are forces out there who want to free the Old Ones. Hastur would no doubt help them with that task. In fact, I suspect that was the reason the piece of the journal was sent to us. The Inner Circle must suspect that our enemies are close to finding Hastur, if they haven't done so already."

"So what now, Rex?"

"All I can say, Hannah, is that we must stay vigilant," Rex said as he turned and stared out the study window. "When, and if, Hastur turns up, we must be ready."

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL BE BACK IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**


End file.
